when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
USRAC War Framed Victims
"Ruby Rose is framed for torturing Walovlir Motovov and starting the USRAC War by torturing Walovlir Motovov. That also gives birth to anti-Rubyism. I hope I won't be among those damned framed victims in this horrendous war. I bet the Belkan Grey Men and the ISIS terrorists are the real ones who are all behind this. I don't wanna get framed real soon. I must find the truth about this conflict." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Great and Powerful Prophecy This is the list of the Framed Victims in during the USRAC War, the part of World War III by the research of the United Nations about the innocent victims who has been framed. Most of the heroes,others and the members of the Grand Alliance were being framed in during the timeline of USRAC War that it would keep the USRAC War being intensived. The United Nations are prevent the frameup crimes and the terrorist frameup for warning to other innocents about new type of crimes which the USRAC War framers committed The most USRAC War framers who committed frameup crimes and put the framed victims in dangerous are not only the Belkan Grey Men, it also have new types of the USRAC War framers which want made the Grand Alliance under attacked like Black Changelings, Islamic State of Iraq and Syria,the Global Liberation Union,.... Lists Characters *Ruby Rose - very early framed victim who has been criticized-like targeted in the rise of Anti-Rubyism, and very framed for torture Walovlir Motovov and start USRAC War by the Belkan Grey Men and the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria *Eclair Creme - the framed pony victim who has been framed for committing damage Parasoul's palace and the Silbergeld Palace or trying murder Annie of the Stars by the Belkan Grey Men *Spike the Dragon - the framed dragon victim who has been framed for committing to murder Gerasecian governor of province Ocilivera named Sparkle Vogt by the Belkan Grey Men *Autumn Blaze - the framed Kirin victim who has been framed for damaging Little Earth in Silbervia by the Black Changelings *Mayor Montagu - the framed victim who has been framed for robbing a bank in Gerasecia by the Black Changelings *Gilda the Griffon - the framed Griffon victim who has been framed for damaging sewage system in all over Silbervia and some major cities in Gerasecia by the Black Changelings *Starlight Glimmer - the framed pony victim who has been framed for committing and trying using a dirty bomb to bombing Qadon (an industrial city in Gerasecia) by the Black Changelings *Principal Celestia - the framed victim who has been framed for stealing Parasoul's secret Annie of the Stars ''action movie DVD and broke her TV by the Belkan Grey Men *Trixie Lulamoon - the framed pony victim who has been framed for trying to the Mall of Gerasecia terrorist attack by the Belkan Grey Men *Derpy Hooves - the framed pony victim who has been framed for attempting a terrorist attack on the Gerasecian Federal Postal Service Headquarters in Silbervia and killing Officer Azubah Berrysparkle of theFederal Police of Gerasecia by the Black Changelings *Shining Armor - the framed pony victim who has been framed for destroy Cesusserite Gem of ''the dragons of Gerasecia by a Belkan Grey Men, assassinated Emperor Zhen Rilouzong and his twin daughters by the Black Changelings *Discord - the framed victim who has been framed for stealing Emperor Silbergeld's crown by the Belkan Grey Men *Princess Cadance - the framed pony victim who has been framed for assassinate Emperor Zhen Rilouzong and his twin daughters by the Black Changelings *Princess Celestia - the framed pony victim who has been framed for kill Emperor Silbergeld's sister and kidnapped all of his foals by the Belkan Grey Men and the Homo Demens *Tempest Shadow - the framed pony victim who has been framed for terrorist attack on the border checkpoints of Gerasecia by the Black Changelings *Thorax - the framed Changeling victim who has been framed for committing murder in Silbervia Business Park massacre by the Black Changelings *Diamond Tiara - the framed victim who has been framed for for stealing Nadia Silbergeld's empress tiara while her human counterpart were being framed for destroying Minister Roxie's newest inventions by the Belkan Grey Men *Silver Spoon - the framed victim who has been framed for stealing Nadia Silbergeld's empress tiara while her human counterpart were being framed for destroying Minister Roxie's newest inventions by the Belkan Grey Men *Cuphead - the framed victim who has been framed for cursing Kaiser of the Werman Reich and commiting some crimes by the Belkan Grey Men *Mugman - the framed victim who has been framed for cursing Kaiser of the Werman Reich and commiting some crimes by the Belkan Grey Men *Ms. Chalice - the framed victim who has been framed for commiting each crimes in Canopy Kingdom by the Belkan Grey Men *King Frederic - the framed victim who has been framed for assassinate Czechoslovakian field marshal of Beleninsk Pact by the Belkan Grey Men *Queen Arianna - the framed victim who has been framed for assassinate Czechoslovakian field marshal of Beleninsk Pact by the Belkan Grey Men *Kody Kapow - the framed victim who has been framed for murder Nehemiah Applesauce by a Belkan Grey Men *Prince Rutherford - the framed Yak victim who has been framed for massacre in St. Albert Elementary School of Silbervia along with his framed army by the Black Changelings *Lyra Heartstrings - the framed victim who has been framed for murder bishop Zephaniah Goldflash the Belkan Grey Men *Sweetie Drops - the framed victim who has been framed for murder bishop Zephaniah Goldflash the Belkan Grey Men *Polly Pocket - the framed victim who has been framed for terrorist attack over the Silbervia Metro system the Belkan Grey Men *Wallflower Blush - the former framed victim who has been framed for terrorist attack on Shink'yuu Nèhdlii, Canopolis ,Cixilxiao and Qadon by the Belkan Grey Men *Vice Principal Luna - the framed victim who has been framed for assassination attempt on Secretary Molly *Gwen "G" Stefani - the framed victim who has been framed for trying terrorist attack on Canopolis, and failed assassination like attacked and injured Parasoul by the Belkan Grey Men, Factions *Cutie Mark Crusaders - the framed victims who have been framed for stole Emperor Silbergeld's crown by the Black Changelings while their human counterparts were being framed for commiting each crimes in Canopy Kingdom like try murder or ruining the life of Peacock, Nadia Fortune, Squigly, Parasoul and Umbrella by the Belkan Grey Men *Winx Club - the framed victims who have been framed for destroy prototype MiV-65 and killing field marshal Arnold Schickmann by the Belkan Grey Men *Inkwell Isle Girls - the framed victims who have been framed for cursing Kaiser of the Werman Reich, commiting some crimes in Inkwell Isle, and committing each crimes in Canopy Kingdom like stealing cartoon and movie DVDs that Peacock has and/or trying to murder her, trying to steal Squigly's own Leviathan at night, trying to assassinate Parasoul and Umbrella, trying to murder Nadia Fortune, damaging Yu-Wan's restaurant,..etc... Category:Lists